Llanview Family Reunion
by chelseabsb93
Summary: All the relatives in Llanview decide have the very first family reunion in the happiest place on earth...Walt Disney World.
1. Chapter 1

**Story takes place after the finale, but Ford is still alive, and Cole isn't on the run. Starr, Cole, Hope, Langston, and Markko still live in their old apartment. The Evans's and the Buchanan's now all live in the Buchanan Mansion so Matthew and Destiny can raise their son together.**

The whole town was buzzing. Everyone was running errands trying to get everything ready for the trip of a lifetime.

"Can you believe we're having our first family reunion?" Viki said, packing her suitcase.

"I know. It's amazing. I just wish everyone from the Buchanan compound overseas in London could come with us." Clint replied, also packing.

"That would be wonderful, but think of all the other family we will have around us."

"You're right. Half the town will be there." Clint laughed.

"That's because we're related to half the town." Jessica said jokingly, walking in the room with Ford and the kids.

"You guys done packing?" Ford asked.

"Just about; what about you guys?" Viki answered.

"Pretty much. Jess started last night with Bree and Ryder's stuff."

"And I think they need more stuff than we do." Jessica laughed.

"Well this trip is mainly for them, so let them bring as much as they want." Clint said, picking up little Bree. "Are you ready for the trip?"

"Yeah! Mickey Mouse here we come!" Bree shouted excitedly.

-V-

"Everybody wakey wakey!" David yelled up the stairs from the foyer of La Boulaie.

"Shut up David!" Jack groaned as he sleepily came downstairs.

"Is that any way to talk to your great-uncle?" David argued.

"What would be _great_ is going back to bed."

"But then we'd miss Mickey!" Sam exclaimed, running down the stairs.

"That's my boy!" David hugged Sam tight, "Now go get the others."

"Ok Uncle David." Sam immediately ran back upstairs to get his mom and Aunt Dorian.

-V-

"Come on guys! I told my mom we'd be there in an hour!" Starr yelled, trying to get the last of the suitcases situated.

"Don't worry…we're ready." Markko and Langston said, adding their suitcases to the already growing pile.

"Cole, hurry up!" Starr shouted.

"Calm down. I'm all set. I was just letting Hope sleep a little longer." Cole said.

"That was very sweet honey." Starr said, kissing his cheek. "I'm sure she'll sleep on the plane."

"Hopefully." Cole said.

"Alright, let's go before Blair calls out a search party." Langston laughed.

-V-

"Good morning Red!" Bo said, putting on his favorite vacation shirt.

"You're awfully chipper this morning." Nora said.

"I'm just excited for this vacation. The whole family all in one place; all getting along."

"Well we're going to be in the happiest place on earth, so I hope everyone would get along."

"I know. I mean would you ever picture half the people in our family going to Disney World." Bo laughed.

"No, but there's a first time for everything." Nora replied.

"You mean like our grandson's first trip to Disney." Bo smiled.

"I know. It's so exciting. I just hope he's not too little to remember anything." Nora said.

"Speaking of our grandson, we should go see if he's awake yet."

"Too late dad." Matthew laughed, holding Drew in his arms.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. B." Destiny said cheerfully. "Sorry, did we wake you?"

"No honey, we've been up. We were just about to wake you guys up." Nora said.

"Yeah well my parents kind of beat you to it. They've been up since 5. I think they're more excited for this trip than we are." Destiny laughed.

"I think you're right. They've been singing Disney songs all morning." Matthew laughed.

"So what time are we leaving?" Destiny asked.

"Well I figure as soon as my brother and his family get here, we'll all go to the airport." Bo answered.

"Ok, so should I tell Shaun and Vivian to come here first instead of going straight to the airport?" Destiny asked.

"That would be better. This way we can get a full body count." Nora laughed.

-V-

"Natalie, hurry up. Your two favorite men are waiting for you." John said, playing with baby Liam.

"Sorry, I was just packing Liam's travel activity bag." Natalie said.

"Is everything all set for our little guy?"

"Yup. His suitcase is packed, he's got a clean diaper on, and he just had breakfast. He's ready for his first plane ride."

"Sounds perfect. What about you?" John asked.

"I'm all set too. Tell me you packed something other than black." Natalie laughed.

"Maybe."

"The happiest place on earth and you're going to be wearing black."

"Hey, as long as our son's having a good time, that's all that matters." John smiled and kissed his son's forehead.

"Absolutely, now since we're running a little late I called dad and told him we'd meet him over at the Buchanan Mansion." Natalie said, grabbing the suitcases and heading out the door.

-V-

"Daniella! Get your but down here; we're going to be late!" Tea shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Dani said, running down the stairs in her PJ's.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Tea asked.

"Why are we leaving so early?" Dani replied.

"We're leaving early so we can get to Blair's and get everybody together before we go to the airport. Now why aren't you dressed?"

"I can get dressed when we get to the hotel. For now I'm staying in my PJ's so I can go back to sleep on the plane." Dani answered, still groggy.

"Whatever, sure. Let's just get going. The suitcases are already in the car." Tea said, pushing Dani out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang walked into La Boulaie with all their suitcases in tow.

"Hey mom." Starr said.

"Hey sweetie. You guys all set?" Blair asked.

"Yup. Where do you want our suitcases?" She replied.

"Just leave them in the foyer with ours and then come say hi to everyone in the living room."

The group added their suitcases to the pile in the foyer and made their way to the living room.

"Oh my darlings." Dorian gushed, hugging Starr and Langston. "Isn't this wonderful?"

"Absolutely amazing." Langston replied. "A vacation is exactly what we all need."

"And it'll be nice to have everyone in the family together for once." Starr added.

"Yeah it will." Blair said.

"So who are we still waiting on?" Markko asked.

"Just Tea and Dani." Dorian answered.

"That's perfect; I'm going to go see how Paw and my fellow Buchanan's are doing?" David said, kissing his wife as he ran out the door.

-V-

"Who's ready for the greatest vacation ever?" Natalie exclaimed as her and John walked into the Buchanan Mansion with Liam.

"We are!" Matthew and Destiny said excitedly, playing with Drew.

"Hey, Liam and Drew should be airplane buddies." John smiled.

"Sounds great to me." Destiny said, giving little Liam a high five.

"Maybe Ryder will want to sit with them too." Matthew added, also high fiving Liam.

"He'd love to!" Ford exclaimed as he came into the living room of the mansion.

"Ford, good to see you." Bo said. "Jess and Bree with you?"

"They'll be here in a minute. They're just giving Nigel the luggage. Clint and Viki came with us too." Ford answered.

"Don't worry; the family's here." Clint laughed.

"Good you guys are still here." Jessica said.

"We wouldn't leave without you." Nora insisted.

"What about me?" David yelled as he ran to see everyone.

"David! What are you doing here?" Bo asked, very happy to see his son.

"Just checking on the family. The Cramer's are still waiting on Dani and Tea. Is the whole Buchanan gang here?"

"Yes David, we're all set. Tell Dorian we're going to head over to the airport and we'll see them over there." Nora said.

"Alright, I'll tell them. See you guys at the airport." David said as he made his way back to La Boulaie.

When he got there, he saw that the pile of suitcases had gotten even larger, and everyone was waiting for him in the foyer, including Tea and Dani, along with Tomas and baby Victor Lord III.

"Where have you been?" Dorian yelled. "We need help getting all the luggage on the bus!"

"I was at Paw and Step-Nora's. They told me to tell you they're leaving now and they'll see you at the airport."

"Well we'll be right behind them. We just need to get all of our stuff onto the coach." Blair said, starting to grab the suitcases off the pile. Everyone else grabbed a few, and before they knew it, everything was on the bus and they were on their way to the airport.

Both groups got to the airport around the same time, an hour before the plane's scheduled take off. After everyone got through security, both groups did a final headcount.

"Alright Buchanan's, we got everybody?" Clint asked.

"The Brennan's/Ford's are all accounted for." Jessica said.

"So are the McBain's" Natalie added.

"Very good. Little brother, what about you?" Clint asked Bo.

"We've got all the Buchanan's. Evans's?" Bo asked.

"All here." Phylicia said.

"Am I on your list Paw?" David asked.

"Yes you are son, but I think you're also on your wife's list." Bo laughed.

"He's right. You're with us Cramer's." Dorian said. "Now are all the Cramer's here?"

"Right here." Blair and Langston said.

"Does that include me?" Markko asked.

"Yup." Blair said.

"What about the Thornhart's?" Dorian continued.

"We're all set." Cole said, picking up Hope.

"Manning's, and yes for now that includes you Starr."

"Can we just hurry up?" Jack complained.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dorian said. "And finally the Delgado's."

"All present and accounted for." Tomas said.

"Great. Everyone is here, and just in time. It's time to board." Clint said.

"Wait…one more thing." David said excitedly.

"Now what?" Jack continued to complain.

"These!" David said, ripping open his jacket to show the shirt he was wearing. It was a specially made reunion t-shirt.

"Oh those are just lovely." Viki said cheerfully.

"I've got one for everybody, including the little guys." David said, pulling out the duffle bag of shirts.

They were dark green with white writing. The front of all the shirt was the same; the phrase "Llanview Family Reunion" was printed in fancy lettering. The back of the shirts were different for each person. All the last names of everybody were on it, but depending on the person, there last name, or names, would be in lime green writing instead of white. As each person boarded the plane, David handed them their specific shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

**J.J. = Victor Lord III (Junior Junior)**

The plane ride took forever. The adults tried to relax but the kids, and David, made it difficult by running up and down the aisles playing pirates and princesses. The only kids who were actually behaving were Liam, Ryder, Drew, and JJ, who were all sleeping.

Natalie smiled as she saw the reunion shirt in John's lap. "Something other than black; can't wait to see it on you."

"Well you'll have to wait until were in Disney. I'm not putting it on any sooner." John pouted.

"We need to get a picture of John in the shirt and have it blown up. That way he'll never be able to live it down." Ford laughed. The rest of the family laughed along.

"Once we get there, we're all putting them on before going to our first family dinner." Bo said.

"There's actually a restaurant that'll hold a family this big." Dani said, very surprised.

"It's Disney. They can do anything." Dorian confirmed.

"So where is this dinner being held?" Destiny wanted to know.

"It's a surprise." Nora said.

"Ok then." Matthew said.

As the plane began its descent into Orlando Airport, everyone got even more excited. They all desperately wanted to get off and start their much needed vacation.

"Passengers, please unfasten your seatbelts and take your belongings. Thank you for flying with us." The flight attendant said over the intercom.

The Llanview clan grabbed their stuff and ran for the nearest exit. Once safely in the airport, everyone began looking for their luggage.

"Hey where's our stuff?" Langston asked.

"Yeah I can't find our suitcases?" Jessica added.

"That's because Disney has already taken care of it. They bring the luggage from the plane directly to the hotel." Viki said.

"Which hotel are they taking them to?" Cole asked.

"You'll see." Clint said.

Clint went over to where everyone going to Disney was lined up by hotel. Since he knew his family would take up an entire coach bus, he made plans in advance.

"Is our bus here yet?" Clint asked the woman wearing the Disney crew shirt.

"Which hotel sir?" She replied.

"Grand Floridian." Clint whispered, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Oh, surprising the family?" The crew member asked.

"Yeah, it's our family reunion. There actually should be a bus just for us on the list. I called the airport this morning and they said it would be here when we arrived." Clint explained.

"Let me check." She looked through her stack of papers. "Oh yes, Mr. Buchanan. Your bus is the first one in line, all the way down the end."

"Thanks." Clint said. He looked back to see his family waiting for him. "Follow me everybody."

Everyone followed Clint, not knowing where they were going or what was going to happen. All they knew was this was going to be the best vacation ever.


	4. Chapter 4

As everyone got off the bus, their mouths dropped. They were awestruck by the old Victorian beauty of the resort.

"Oh my." That's all Tea could say.

"Wow." Shaun said, taking it all in.

"It's breathtaking." Phylicia said.

Once inside, the group was even more overwhelmed.

"This place is so perfect." Langston said, kissing Markko.

"It's so romantic." Starr added, kissing Cole.

While everyone was taking in all the resort's beauty, the three heads of the family went to the concierge desk to check in.

"Welcome to the Grand Floridian Resort & Spa. How may we help you?" The desk clerk asked.

"I'm here to check in." Clint said.

"Last name?" She asked.

"Buchanan." Clint replied.

"There are two Buchanan's in our system. Are you Bo or Clint?"

"Clint. Bo is my brother, who also needs to check in."

"Alright then. We have three rooms for Clint, and four rooms for Bo. Now how would you like your luggage separated?" The clerk asked.

"If it makes it easier, we have lists of who's rooming with who." Bo said, handing the list to the clerk.

"Thank you. Your luggage will be in your rooms." She replied.

"Me next, step aside boys." Dorian announced. "Dr. Dorian Lord is here to check in."

"Very good. Let me pull up your information." The clerk went on her computer. "Ah. There are 6 rooms here for you. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Dorian replied. "And I too have a list for rooms."

"Thank you. Here are your room keys." The clerk said, handing Clint, Bo, and Dorian each a package.

The three gathered their families back into the main seating area of the grand foyer.

"Alright everybody, listen up!" Clint said.

"We've got all your room keys right here." Bo said.

"Now, now…ladies first." Dorian said, opening her package and taking out the 6 envelopes.

"Cramer's, front and center." Dorian shouted. All those related to the Cramer's gathered around to see who everyone was rooming with.

"First off, now I know you guys have been cramped in that tiny apartment for a while." Dorian said to Starr, Cole, Langston, and Markko. "So Langston, Markko; you two will have one room while Starr; you, Cole, and Hope will have the suite right next door." The two groups smiled as Dorian handed them their envelopes.

"Next up, my lovely niece, Blair" She handed Blair an envelope. "You will be in a suite with Tomas and little Sam."

"Where does that put me?" Tea asked.

"And me?" Jack asked, now really confused.

"You Tea, have a gorgeous room all to yourself. Just you and little J.J." Dorian smiled, giving Tea the fourth envelope.

"But wait that means…" Jack said.

"Oh no there is no way I'm rooming with him!" Dani argued.

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it worked out." Dorian apologized, giving Dani one of the final envelopes while keeping the last one for herself and David.

"Ok, now that that's all set, let's get us Buchanan's done. And trust us, we'll be faster." Bo and Clint said, pulling out their stacks of envelopes.

Bo handed out the envelopes while Clint read off names.

"McBain's."

"Right here." John said, taking an envelope from Bo.

"Ford's."

"Got it." Jessica said, grabbing the envelope.

"Evans'."

"Which ones?" Phylicia and Shaun asked.

"First room is Shaun and Vivian. Next is Phylicia and Richard." Bo said, handing them each their envelopes.

"Bo, here's you and Nora's." Clint handed his brother an envelope.

"Wait, so where are Matthew and Destiny staying?" Jack really wanted to know.

"They have their own room. Here you go guys." Clint handed them their envelope, keeping the last one.

"Yeah because that worked out well the first time." Jack said sarcastically.

"Shut up Jack." Matthew and Destiny said, both very annoyed.

"Alright, let's calm down. Now all of these rooms are in the first building outside the main one, so what do you say we go get settled." Viki said.

Just then, Dani looked over to see a huge crowd gathered by the main entrance. Screams could be heard everywhere and camera flashes looked like lightening destroying the resorts beauty.

"What's going on over there?" Dani asked.

"I don't know, let's check it out." Matthew and Destiny said, putting little Drew in his stroller.

"Hey mom, we're going to go see what the big commotion is. You guys go on ahead, we'll catch up later." Dani said.

"Alright miha."

"Just make sure you guys are changed and ready for dinner later." Bo said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chelsae = pronounced Chelsay**

The crowd was going insane. Everyone was pushing and yelling, trying to get to the center of the group. What was so important in the center that everyone wanted to be there? The teens soon got there answer.

"Back up folks. Let them through." They heard a deep voice say.

"Give them room." Another deep voice said.

The closer the teens got, the more they realized what was going on. Finally they got as close as the group would let them, and they saw exactly what was causing the craziness.

"OH MY GOD!" Both Dani and Destiny screamed, staring hopelessly at the people in the center of the group.

"What?" Matthew exclaimed, also looking at the people in the middle, not understanding why they were screaming.

"Do you know who they are?" Dani asked.

"Not really."

"New Kids on the Block and Backstreet Boys, aka NKOTBSB." Dani freaked out.

"And Chelsae from BSK is with them too!" Destiny exclaimed.

"Really?" Dani exclaimed, not seeing Chelsae the first time around.

"Who?" Matthew asked, not knowing what either of them was talking about.

"Are you serious?" Destiny asked. "You really don't know who any of those people are?"

"Nope, now can you explain please?" Matthew asked.

"New Kids and Backstreet were really big in the pop music world during the 90's. Now they combined their groups to form NKOTBSB and are on tour together." Destiny explained.

"And Chelsae is?"

"Chelsae is lead singer and guitarist in BSK, which stands for BackStreet Kids. The group performed alongside the Backstreet Boys for years, but now after a few members left, and Chelsae's brother went to college, she decided to go solo with Backstreet." Dani added.

"Ok then." Matthew picked up Drew. "Looks like mommy and auntie Dani have lost it."

The three watched as the 10 celebs made their way up the grand staircase, still being bombarded by crazed fans.

"I can't believe we're staying in the same hotel as NKOTBSB and Chelsae." Dani said.

"Maybe we'll see them around." Des added.

"If we're lucky." Dani smiled.

"Hey, we should probably get back if we want to be ready in time for dinner." Matthew said, putting Drew back in his stroller and starting to head towards their building.

"Yeah you're right. Fine we'll go." They reluctantly agreed.

-V-

"You guys all set?" The band's bodyguard asked once they were safely in the Presidential Suite.

"Yeah, thanks for getting us out of there." AJ said.

"You guys rock." Jordan said.

"We totally owe you." Nick added.

"That's what we're here for." The other bodyguards said before leaving the band.

The band immediately started to relax into their new "home". Chelsae, who had her own room, immediately ran to the balcony to see what Disney had to offer. It was so perfect and thrilling and she couldn't wait to go explore.

She took off the cute outfit she had on and put on baggy sweats and threw her beautifully done hair into a ponytail. The makeup came off and was replaced by huge dark sunglasses. She pulled the hood on her sweatshirt over her head and made her way out of her room.

"Where are you going?" Brian asked.

"Out." Chelsae replied.

"Without a bodyguard?" Donnie asked.

"If I go with a bodyguard, they're going to know who I am. I want to see Disney like a normal kid, and if that means covering up and looking like crap well then I'll do it."

"Alright, we understand. Just be sure to call us if anything happens." Howie said.

"Don't worry I will." Chelsae said, hugging each of the guys goodbye.

-V-

"Oh it feels so good just to relax." Starr said

"Yeah, school has been crazy. A vacation is exactly what we need." Cole replied.

"We seeing Mickey now?" Hope asked.

"Not yet sweetie." Cole said.

"We've got to go to dinner first." Starr added.

"Then we're seeing Mickey."

"We'll see." They both said, throwing Hope on their bed during a tickle fight.

-V-

"See I told you. Green is definitely your color." Natalie laughed.

"You're just lucky I love your family." John said.

"They're your family too." Natalie smiled, picking up Liam, who was wearing his little reunion shirt. "Oh look, father and son matching. Let me get a picture."

"Fine. Just don't let Ford make copies for the entire town." John said while Natalie got the camera.

"Alright you two; smile for the camera."

"Smile for mom Liam." John said, tickling his son to make him laugh. Moments later the flash went off and the memory was permanently saved.

-V-

"How's Drew doing?" Matthew asked as he got changed.

"Very good. He's been asleep since we put him down." Destiny replied. "Since he's doing alright I'm going to go get ready for dinner."

"Ok, while you get ready I'm going to watch tv."

Destiny grabbed her clothes and went to change in the bathroom.

"You know I've seen it all before." Matthew laughed.

"I know." Destiny laughed from the bathroom.

"So why are you not out here?" He asked.

"Because I have to do my hair and makeup anyway, so this was just easier." She replied.

About half an hour later, Destiny was fully ready. She left the bathroom wearing khaki short shorts, the green reunion shirt, and a cute pair of sandals. When she saw Matthew wearing his shirt with khaki cargo shorts, she immediately ran back into the bathroom to change.

"Now what?" He complained.

"We can't both wear the same thing." She explained.

"We kind of have to."

"Yeah, we have to wear the same shirt, but it'll look stupid if we both wear the khaki shorts too, so I think I'm going to wear my jean shorts." Destiny said. Five minutes later, she came out wearing her tight dark denim short shorts with a cute summery belt. "Much better."

"You look great." Matthew smiled.

"So do you." Des smiled back.

-V-

"Oh Red, you look absolutely wonderful." Bo said.

"You don't think the t-shirt makes me look to manly?" Nora asked.

"Not at all. I think it makes you look sporty." Bo smiled.

"Thanks babe. You look mighty fine yourself."

"We'll be the two best looking people at dinner." Bo laughed.

"Dinner with the whole family. We really don't do that enough." Nora said.

"No we don't, we don't spend nearly enough time with the whole family together." Bo said.

"It's nice to see the whole family all in the same place like this." Nora smiled.

"And getting along." Bo smiled, hugging his wife.

-V-

"Aren't you getting ready?" Dani asked, very annoyed that she was forced to share a room with her brother.

"You're not my mother. I don't have to do what you say." Jack argued.

"As long as I'm your older sister and roommate you do. I own you." Dani counter argued.

"Fine, whatever. I'll give you a few minutes to get ready and I'll be back. Is that ok?" He complained.

"Just go!" Dani said angrily.

Jack left in a huff, slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**sorry i haven't updated in a while...exam time is always hectic **_

* * *

><p>Chelsae left the suite, deciding only to explore the rest of the hotel, just to be safe. She took pictures of everything, not wanting to forget a single moment of this amazing trip. When she went back to the grand lobby, she finally understood its beauty. Everything was so peaceful, and nobody was chasing after her asking for pictures or autographs. She didn't want anything to interrupt her perfect moment. Unfortunately, something had.<p>

"Hey! Watch it!" Chelsae exclaimed.

"Me! You're the one who isn't watching where you're going!" Jack shouted angrily.

"What's your problem?" Chelsae shouted.

"You have no idea. But at least I'm not in ridiculous looking sweats in 90 degree heat. Only an idiot would do that!" He argued.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You ever think I have to dress like this!" Chelsae yelled back.

"Yeah like somebody is actually forcing you to dress like that." Jack said sarcastically.

"Whatever. You know what; I'm going to go before I do something I regret." Chelsae said, running back up the stairs to her room.

Jack had finally had enough. This day was getting way too weird. He decided to just go back to his room and get ready for dinner. When he got there, Dani was gone.

"Thank god! I can finally relax." He said as he fell back onto his bed. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand; 6:00, he had just enough time to get ready before dinner at 6:30. He took a quick shower, got dressed, but waited until the last possible minute to put on his reunion shirt.

It was 6:25, and Dani still wasn't back. Jack decided to text her, just to make sure she was still alive.

_Where r u?_ He texted.

_Shopping w/ mom waiting for dinner. _She answered.

_Who else is with you?_

_Ur mom, Aunt Dorian, Aunt Viki, Starr, Lang, Jess, Natalie, Des, her mom, and Vivian._

_So all the women in the family. _

_Yup, the guys are all in the bar, except for David, he's got the kids._

_I'll be right down_

_Hurry Up! dinner's starting soon _

Jack made it to the restaurant just as the whole family was being sat at their table. He ran up to them, and sneakily made his way to where he was supposed to sit so nobody would suspect he'd even been late.

Each member of the family ordered their drinks and food when the waitress arrived. After they all got their drinks, Clint stood up from his seat and got everyone's attention.

"First, I'd like to welcome all of you officially to the first ever Llanview family reunion. Each and every one of you plays an important role in this family, and it would not be the same if even a single one of you wasn't here."

"Including me?" David asked childishly.

"Yes David, even you." Clint managed to say, putting on a fake smile.

He continued, "This is the first time all the relatives will be at the same table for dinner, and I hope this tradition will continue long after we come home from this trip."

"Here's to family." Viki joined him raising her glass.

"To family." The family said in unison, each holding up their glass.

Moments later the food arrived and everyone started eating. Forks and plates started flying as people wanted to try the different meals they saw around them. Everyone was talking and laughing and having a good time. Before they knew it, dinner was over, but their night of fun had just begun.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, everyone couldn't wait to get started at all the parks. The problem; everyone wanted to go somewhere different.

"Can we meet Mickey yet?" Hope asked.

"We want to ride the Tower of Terror." Jessica and Natalie both said.

"Kilimanjaro is the way to go!" David exclaimed.

With everyone wanting to go somewhere different, the heads of the families had to come up with a solution, and quick.

"Ok, what park hasn't been mentioned?" Bo asked.

"Nobody said anything about the two water parks." Clint said.

"That helps. Now we just have to decide between the other parks." Bo said.

"How about this, where are we eating dinner tonight?" Dorian asked.

"I've got the whole family at the Crystal Palace tonight." Clint said.

"Isn't that in the Magic Kingdom?" Bo asked.

"Exactly." Dorian said. "Since that's where we're going for dinner, that's the park we'll go to today."

"Perfect solution." Clint said.

"I know." Dorian replied in a cocky tone; rejoining her side of the family in their building's main lobby.

Bo and Clint followed, and the three got the attention of the crowd of Llanviewers around them.

"Alright, since none of you can decide on which park to go to, we've decided for you." Clint began.

"So where are we going Paw?" David asked Bo.

"Today we're going to the Magic Kingdom since that's where we're having dinner." Bo explained.

Everyone agreed that that made the most sense. It made even more sense since their hotel had a monorail that went to the park. Without another word the whole family rushed to the main building to catch the next monorail headed to the park.

-V-

As soon as they got off the monorail, everyone was headed in all different directions.

"So much for keeping the family together." Bo laughed as he watched everyone take off.

"Hey honey." Nora asked her husband. "Do you want to come on Thunder Mountain with me?"

"Oh, you know, I would love to, but my brother just asked me to go on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride with him and Viki." Bo answered, trying to get out of it.

"No I didn't." Clint said. Bo's plan was quickly squashed.

"Oh stop being a big wimp." Nora said. "You're coming with me."

Nora dragged her husband off to Frontierland to conquer his fear of rollercoasters.

Clint and Viki laughed as they watched Nora drag Bo away.

"So my brother just gave me a good idea." Clint said. "I could go for a boat ride."

"Pirates of the Caribbean it is." Viki laughed. The two headed to Frontierland also, but for a much gentler ride.

-V-

"Ah, now this is more like it." Tea said, pushing J.J. in his stroller through Toontown. Little Victor was the happiest baby alive as he laughed and smiled at everything around him.

"He seems to be having a good time." Tomas said, walking beside his sister.

"I know; he's usually taking his mid-morning nap by now. I'm very surprised he's not cranky." Tea replied.

"Oh hey, there's a cute little merry-go-round. It looks perfect for him." Tomas said cheerfully, pointing about a hundred feet ahead of them.

Tea bent down to talk to her son. "You want to go ride on the merry-go-round?"

J.J. just continued laughing like he had been all day. Tea and Tomas got J.J. onto one of the cute little giraffes on the carousel. Tea held onto him tight, being the protective mother she always was, while Tomas continued to make baby faces at him.

"I told you he'd love it." Tomas said, still playing with him.

"Thanks for suggesting it." Tea said. "I just wish Victor was here to see his son."

"I know you do, but just think, J.J.'s got a whole huge family to tell him all about his dad." Tomas said. "Victor III will always know his father."

"You're right." Tea tried being optimistic. "Victor certainly was well known in Llanview."

"And hey, speaking of family, where's Dani?" Tomas asked.

"She's off with the girls. I told her to go have fun." Tea said. "And where's Blair?"

"Also with the girls." Tomas said. "Since Langston and Starr have been very busy she wanted to spend some time with them. But, she did promise me some alone time tomorrow."

"That sounds nice." Tea said, taking J.J. back off the ride and putting him back in his stroller.

"Oh, trust me, it will be." Tomas said; he had a plan up his sleeve.

-V-

"Oh my god." Starr was out of breath.

"What a rush." Langston said, also out of breath.

Blair could barely talk from screaming so much. "Space Mountain rocks!"

"Ok, that was seriously the best ride…ever." Dani added, stumbling off the ride.

The girls made their way to the little gift shop at the end of the ride. That's where they saw pictures on the walls from people on the ride.

"So that's why I saw a camera flash." Starr said.

"At least you saw something. My eyes were glued shut the entire time." Blair laughed.

"We've got to see that picture." They all laughed, walking up to the counter where people were picking up pictures.

Starr, Dani, Langston, and Blair all stood at the counter as the guy looked through the computer looking for their picture. Once he found it, he pulled it up on the screen in front of them.

"Oh my god." The four said in unison, all laughing at the picture in front of them.

In the picture, Blair's eyes were shut tight, as were Langston's. Starr and Dani's faces were pulled back as they were screaming their heads off. It looked as though all four of them were scared out of their mind.

"We definitely need to buy this." Langston said. "It's so funny."

"We survived Space Mountain, so of course we need proof." Blair said, pulling out her credit card to pay for the picture. She handed her card to the man at the counter. "We'll take four of the 4x5's."

As the man processed the order, Dani came up with an idea. "Hey, how about we get pictures from every rollercoaster we go on? We'll call it our Week of Extremes."

They all thought it was a great idea. Nobody would believe that four girls could handle every coaster in Disney, so they definitely needed proof.

-V-

Once again, Jack got the short end of the stick. He was stuck babysitting Bree and Sam so the adults could go have some fun. To make matters worse, David was with him. The adults decided Jack couldn't handle all the kids by himself, so they had David watch Liam and Ryder.

"Jack, can we go to the candy store?" Sam asked as they walked down Main Street U.S.A.

"Yeah, can we?" Bree also asked.

"Can we, can we, please!" This time it was David who was begging.

"Ugh, alright fine; we can go. Just stop with the begging. It's annoying." Jack replied.

Before Sam and Bree could take off running, Jack stopped them, grabbing each of their hands and walking with them as the two pulled him into the store. David quickly followed, pushing a stroller holding both Liam and Ryder.

Sam and Bree started going nuts in the store, picking up everything they could. Jack was trying to be the responsible one, but David was making it exceptionally difficult. Any time Jack would try to stop the kids from getting something, David would come up with some excuse as to why they needed it.

"David, why don't you watch these two for a few minutes while I look around for myself." Jack said, walking away from the group of kids.

He watched from afar as David started running around with Bree and Sam. He was acting like a little kid, which would've been fine, if he wasn't supposed to be watching four kids. He turned away for a moment when he saw a good looking girl walk in. She looked like a skater jock, which was totally his type. Jack decided to have himself the same fun everyone else was having, so he went to go say hi.

-V-

"So what shall we do next my sweet?" Ford asked, taking Jessica's hand as they walked through Cinderella's castle. It was then they were interrupted by one of the Disney photographers.

"You two look absolutely adorable together." The photographer smiled. "Would you like to have your picture taken in front of the castle?"

"Absolutely." Jessica and Ford happily said. They did a few cute poses as the photographer took the pictures.

"I hope you guys are enjoying your vacation." The photographer said, handing them a little card. "You two can look at these pictures whenever you want at one of our kiosks."

"Thank you." Jessica and Ford smiled as they continued walking.

"That was nice." Ford said. "I think those pictures would look perfect on the window sill at home."

"I was just about to say that." Jessica smiled. "We've officially got the stereotypical couples picture in front of Cinderella's castle."

"Yup. And I've seen some of the other ones on Disney's website; they all come out amazing." Ford said. "Especially the ones of people getting engaged or married."

"Awe, that sounds so romantic." Jessica gushed. "Those couples are so lucky."

"Not as lucky as we are." Ford smiled, grabbing Jessica and planting a kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN=**_ I totally forgot about this story since the show ended. Thanks to all my readers who continued reading. Hopefully I can continue updating it as often as possible. Reviews work as great reminders lol.


End file.
